HAPPY FAMILY
by Afuri
Summary: Hari pertama Mello di sekolah dan pertemuannya dengan si 'merah' dan si 'putih'.
1. sweet home

Deathnote punya pengarangnya

Fic ini punya saia XD

Kumpulan fic pendek DN XD

Pairing still RaitoXL

Genre humor n hurts??

Fufu enjoy minna!!! XDD

Yagami Raito baru saja lulus dari SMU. Saat ini dia sedang menikmati kebebasannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, tinggal di apartemen dan jauh dari orang tua. Seharusnya dia bisa menikmatinya sampai akhirnya bencana itu datang ke dalam apartemennya.

Raito membuka pintu apartemennya saat seseorang menggedor-gedor apartemen mewahnya yg memiliki 4 kamar tidur itu. Seorang laki-laki bertampang pucat menenteng 2 koper besar. Raito membelalakkan mata melihat laki-laki itu.

"Ryu.. Ryuzaki?" ujar Raito terbata-bata.

"saya akan tingggal dengan kamu Raito-kun." Ucapan laki-laki bernama Ryuzaki itu spontan membuat Raito seperti tersengat listrik.

"What the hell? Apa maksud kamu?" Raito menarik lengan Ryuzaki yg hendak masuk ke apartemennya.

"lelucon apa ini Ryuzaki?!" Tanya Raito. Dia merasakan firasat yg buruk.

"apakah kamu kira wajah saya ini seperti terlihat sedang bercanda Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Raito. Membuat Raito jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"saya mau tinggal dengan kamu Raito-kun. Dan itu keputusannya. Titik."

Raito hanya bisa tercengang mendengar ucapan Ryuzaki itu. Sedang Ryuzaki telah masuk ke apartemennya, mulai mengepaki koper2nya. Raito segera saja menutup pintu depannya dan mencari Ryuzaki yg telah menghilang dalam salah satu kamarnya. Ryuzaki adalh teman sekampus Raito. Dia senpainya di kampus sekaligus kenalan dari ayah Raito.

"hai Raito-kun." Sapa Ryuzaki saat Raito masuk kedalam kamar.

"apa yang kau lakukan di kamar saya Ryuzaki!" Raito agaknya sudah kelihatan tak sabar lagi.

"saya mau tidur di kamar ini. Bagus juga kalau ini adalah kamar kamu. Kita bisa tidur bersama-sama bukan?" Ryuzaki berkata sambil menyeringai kearah Raito. Membuat Raito diam membeku.

Seringai itu seakan seperti seringai serigala yg telah berhasil menangkap si tudung merah. Dan sepertinya, Raitolah si tudung merah itu.

::enD::

Chapter 1 finished!!!

hihihi

happy family~~ thanks 4 read and review pliss~~~

afuri log out~~~~~ XDD


	2. sugarsugar

Disclaimer : Takeshi Obata & Ooba Tsugumi

* * *

"Raito-kun! Minuman saya habis!" Ryuzaki menggeser cangkirnya ke hadapan Raito.

"Saya bukan pembantu kamu Ryuzaki." Raito memejamkan matanya. Berusaha bersabar.

"Saya tidak menyebutmu sebagai pembantu. Saya hanya minta agar kamu mengambilkan saya minuman lagi Raito-kun." Kata Ryuzaki sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu gunakanlah kata 'tolong' Ryuzaki."

"Apakah kamu akan mengambilkan minuman kalau saya menggunakan kata tolong?" Ryuzaki menggigiti jempolnya, menatap Raito dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya membuat Raito merasa tertekan.

"Mungkin." Ujar Raito

"Mungkin?"

"Ya mungkin."

"Kenapa hanya mungkin?"

"Karena… ah baiklah!" Raito menyambar cangkir dari tangan Ryuzaki, membawanya ke dapur dan mengisinya dengan minuman dingin yang manis. Dia malas berdebat terlalu lama dengan Ryuzaki.

"Kenapa saya tak pernah tahan oleh tekanan yg dibuat dirinya." Maki Raito pada dirinya sendiri. Raito kembali ke meja makan membawa minuman pesanan Ryuzaki.

"Terima kasih Raito-kun." Ujar Ryuzaki saat Raito memberikan cangkir itu pada Ryuzaki. Raito kembali ke tempat duduknya. Meneruskan menyantap makanan di piringnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ryuzaki menggeser cangkir tadi kehadapan Raito. Raito menatap Ryuzaki keheranan. Bahkan minuman itu belum di sentuhnya.

"Saya tidak mencampur racun dalam minuman itu Ryuzaki." Kata Raito.

"Tentu kamu takkan melakukan itu Raito-kun." Ujar Ryuzaki. "minuman itu untuk kamu."

"Apa?" Raito semakin keheranan.

"Saya lihat akhir-akhir ini wajah Raito-kun agak pucat. Mungkin karena Raito-kun kurang asupan gula. Karena itu minumlah minuman manis itu Raito-kun."

Wajah Raito bersemu merah. Dia terharu, gemas, sekaligus sedikit jengkel pada Ryuzaki. Entah kenapa Ryuzaki selalu memberinya kejutan akan setiap tindak-tanduknya.

"Kau tau saya ini tidak suka minuman yang manis-manis Ryuzaki." Kata Raito. Namun dia tetap meminum minuman itu. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

--o0O0o--


	3. broken

Disclaimer : TOTO

Pairings : LxR

* * *

"Raito-kun bagaimana kalau seandainya besok saya mati?" Tanya Ryuzaki di suatu sore.

"Ng?" Raito tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Ryuzaki yang baginya tidak berguna itu. Raito tetap focus pada buku yang di bacanya.

Ryuzaki memainkan dadu gula. Menyusunnya ke atas. Rekornya untuk sementara adalah 10 tumpukan dadu gula.

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang tau pasti kapan maut akan menjemput bukan?" kata Ryuzaki lagi. Dia menyeruput cokelat panasnya sedikit. Ryuzaki meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Dia lalu mengambil sepotong biscuit, di celupkannya biscuit itu ke hot chocolatenya lalu di makannya.

"kalau besok saya mati, apakah kamu akan kesepian?" Ryuzaki mengunyah biskuitnya dengan berisik.

"Mungkin." Jawab Raito dengan malas.

"Mungkin?"

"Diamlah Ryuzaki saya sedang konsentrasi." Raito sedikit membentak Ryuzaki. Membuat Ryuzaki melipat wajahnya.

"Baiklah saya akan ke kamar." Ryuzaki melompat dari kursinya dan berjalan lesu dengan wajah tetap dilipat ke kamarnya. Raito menatap punggung Ryuzaki sampai menghilang dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sejak kapan Ryuzaki menjadi sensitive seperti ini?" kata Raito pada dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam kamar Ryuzaki langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamar itu.

"Ryuzaki? Boleh aku masuk?" ujar Raito. Dia tidak menunggu jawaban dari Ryuzaki dan langsung masuk kedalam. Ryuzaki berbaring membelakangi Raito. Raito menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu duduk di sebelah Ryuzaki.

"Apa kamu marah" Tanya Raito sedikit merasa bersalah dan juga kesal akan kelakuan Ryuzaki yang seperti anak kecil.

"Untuk apa saya marah?" Tanya Ryuzaki balik sambil tetap membelakangi Raito.

"Karena tadi saya tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu."

"Jadi kamu mengakui kesalahanmu?" Ryuzaki di atas angin. Raito mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah saya minta maaf. Saya yang salah."

Ryuzaki mengubah posisinya, dia jongkok di atas tempat tidur dan menghadap ke arah Raito sekarang.

"Permintaan maafmu saya terima." Ujar Ryuzaki. "Tapi…."

"Tapi?"

"Ada syaratnya."

"Oh, tolonglah Ryuzaki." Raito segera saja mendapat firasat buruk. "Saya menolak syaratmu."

"Tapi saya belum mengatakan apa-apa."

"Saya menolak."

"Kalau begitu saya tidak jadi memaafkanmu!"

"Baiklah!" Raito membanting buku yang di pegangnya ke lantai. "Terserah apa mau kamu Ryuzaki!" Raito keluar dan membanting pintu kamar.

Hari itu, Raito dan Ryuzaki resmi pisah ranjang.

--o0O0o--


	4. first kiss

Disclaimer : TOTO

* * *

Hari demi haripun berlalu. Genap sudah satu minggu Raito & Ryuzaki pisah ranjang. Seperti gunung yang hendak mengeluarkan larvanya, itulah Raito. Dia sudah berada dipucak kekesalannya. Bukannya dia merindukan Ryuzaki yang setiap malam selalu ada di sampingnya saat dia tidur, melainkan karena seminggu ini Ryuzaki benar-benar menganggap Raito 'tidak ada'. Itu membuat Raito merasa begitu tertekan. Karena itu, hari ini bagaimanapun caranya, Raito akan membuat Ryuzaki kembali menganggapnya 'ada'.

Raito masuk ke ruang tengah, di mana terdapat Ryuzaki yang sedang nonton tv sambil memakan sate donatnya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah begitu dia berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Raito, dengan cepat dia akan pergi dari sana. Ryuzaki melompat dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Raito. Ryuzaki tidak menyahut dan tetap hendak pergi dari sana. Namun Raito menarik tangan Ryuzaki kearahnya. Raito mencengkram pundak Ryuzaki dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Ryuzaki memicingkan matanya dan mengeluh kesakitan. Raito menggencetnya di dinding, mengunci Ryuzaki dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ma.. mau apa Raito-kun?" Tanya Ryuzaki terbata-bata saat melihat wajah Raito yang telihat begitu marah. Membuat Ryuzaki sedikit takut. Terutama pada pandangan mata Raito yang begitu tajam menusuk.

Raito mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki mengira dia akan mencekiknya. Saat jari-jari Raito menyentuh lehernya, refleks Ryuzaki segera memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Raito tidak mencekiknya. Well, tentu saja dia takkan melakukannya. Ryuzaki hanya terlalu panic hingga dia mempunyai pikiran senegatif itu. Jadi apa yang Raito lakukan sebenarnya?

Ryuzaki merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Ryuzaki membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat dia mendapati Raito menciumnya. Ryuzaki diam mematung. Matanya terbuka lebar. Raito terus menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Ryuzaki begitu shock hingga dia hanya bisa diam mematung.

Raito melepas ciumannya. Ryuzaki masih tidak bergerak juga. Raito tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ryuzaki.

"saya berhasil," batin Raito. Kini mau tak mau Ryuzaki tak bisa lagi menganggapnya 'tidak ada.'

"Ryuzaki?" panggil Raito sambil menahan tawanya. Ryuzaki seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Mendadak wajahnya memerah. Ryuzaki menggigiti kuku jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Kamu mencium saya Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki berkata sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Menahan malu. "itu ciuman pertama saya." Lanjut Ryuzaki. Raito tercengang.

"Well, sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan Ryuzaki." Raito mulai panic. Dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan?" bola mata Ryuzaki membesar. "Raito-kun telah mencuri ciuman pertama saya."

"Apa kau keberatan memberikan ciuman pertamamu pada saya?" entah setan apa yang merasuki Raito sampai-sampai dia mengatakan kalimat itu. Raito segera saja menyesali ucapannya itu. Dia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Sejujurnya saya tidak peduli siapa orang yang akan mengambil ciuman pertama saya." Ujar Ryuzaki. Mendadak ekspresinya berubah. "Saya tidak menyangka kalau Raito-kun adalah seorang gay." Ujar Ryuzaki sambil menyeringai. Seringaian serigala yang paling tidak ingin Raito lihat.

"Sa… saya bukan gay…" Ratap Raito.

Ryuzaki menepuk pundak Raito. Dengan sok bijak dia berkata,"Tenang saja Raito-kun. Rahasiamu aman bersama saya."

Raito langsung lemas seketika.

--o0O0o--


	5. new Family

**Disclaimer** : Obata Takeshi/Ooba Tsugumi

**Happy Family**

_**~Chapter 5 "New Family"~**_

**by : Afuri KURAGE**

Suatu sore di apartemen Raito…

"Raito-kun."

"Ya Ryuzaki?" Raito melipat surat kabar yang selesei di bacanya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Apakah kamu tidak merasa kalau apartemen ini terlalu luas untuk kita berdua?" Ryuzaki berkata sambil memasukkan irisan strowbery ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Raito mencium sesuatu yang buruk dari percakapan ini.

Ryuzaki menelan strowbery yang habis di kunyahnya itu, lalu membalas ucapan Raito. "Maksud saya apakah kamu tidak ingin menambah anggota keluarga kita?"

"Sampai matipun tidak Ryuzaki." Ujar Raito mantap.

"Sampai mati?"

"Ya!"

"Kamu bisa kemakan omongan kamu sendiri Raito-kun."

"Menyumpahi saya mati Ryuzaki?"

"Saya tidak berkata seperti itu."

Percakapan berhenti untuk sementara.

Raito meminum kopinya sedang Ryuzaki menjilati garpu kecilnya.

"Dia anak yang baik dan genius Raito-kun." Kata Ryuzaki tiba-tiba.

"Kuperingatkan kau Ryuzaki!" Firasat buruk Raito semakin menguat.

"Saya jamin dia tidak akan menyusahkan."

"Kamu sendiri sudah sangat menyusahkan!" Batin Raito.

TING! TONG!

Raito terkejut akan bunyi bel pintu.

"Oh, dia sudah datang." Ryuzaki melompat dari kursinya dan menuju ke pintu depan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'dia' Ryuzaki?!" Raito mengikuti Ryuzaki dari belakang.

Ryuzaki membuka pintu Apartemen Raito dan sesosok bocah laki-laki segera berhambur masuk.

Mulut Raito menganga dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"What the hell…" erang Raito.

Bocah berusia 11 tahun itu langsung memeluk Ryuzaki.

"Ryu-sama!!" Serunya. Ryuzaki membalas pelukannya.

"Cepat sekali kamu datangnya Mello." Ujar Ryuzaki. "Bukankah dia sangat manis Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki melepas pelukannya pada bocah bernama Mello itu dan menghadapkannya pada Raito.

"Manis?" Batin Raito. Dia memperhatikan bocah berambut pirang dan berwajah galak itu dari atas sampai bawah. Sedikitpun tidak ada manis-manisnya bagi Raito. Malahan dia mendapatkan firasat buruk akan bocah ini.

"Itu adalah Yagami Raito yang saya ceritakan padamu." Ujar Ryuzaki pada Mello.

"Oh, hai Raito." Bocah itu menyeringai pada Raito. Seringainya mirip seperti serigala. Membuat Raito merasakan sebuah _De Javu_ .

"Bersikaplah sopan pada Raito-kun dan berterima kasihlah karena dia mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini."

Mello memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Raito. "Dia kelihatannya tidak senang akan kedatangan saya Ryu-sama! Untuk apa saya berterima kasih kepadanya?!" Mello menunjuk kearah Raito sambil berceloteh pada Ryuzaki. Raito dengan kesal langsung menjitak kepala blonde itu.

"Dia memukulku Ryu-sama! Dia memukulku!! Lihat dia tak menyukaiku!" Mello berseru sambil bersembunyi di belakang Ryuzaki.

"Raito-kun, jika anda memukul anak ini maka sama saja anda telah memukul saya."

Raito tercengang mendengar ucapan Ryuzaki. Sepertinya setelah ini hidupnya akan semakin menderita.

--o0O0o--


	6. Dinner

**Disclaimer** : Obata Takeshi/Ooba Tsugumi

**A/N : **Chapter ini agak panjang dari pada yang sebelumnya. Silahkan dinikmati. Itadakimasu!!! XDD XD

**Happy Family**

_**~Chapter 6 "DINNER"~**_

Genap sudah 2 minggu Mello si bocah blonde tinggal di apartement Raito. Raito sejak dulu tidak pernah suka pada anak kecil. Menurutnya anak kecil itu cuma bisa menyusahkan saja, berisik dan kotor. Apalagi anak kecil yang dalam masa aktif seperti Mello.

"Raito ambilkan saya nasi lagi!" Mello memukul-mukul kan mangkuknya yang kosong ke meja.

"Ambil sendiri." Ujar Raito dingin.

Mello mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia melompat turun dari kursinya. Betapapun nakalnya Mello, sebenarnya dia anak yang penurut. Cukup diberitahu sekali dia akan langsung mematuhinya saat itu juga walaupun dengan berat hati.

Mello berjalan kedapur. Dia membuka magicom dan mengisi mangkuk kosongnya dengan nasi hangat dari dalam magicom itu.

"Jangan ambil nasi banyak-banyak!" Seru Raito dari ruang makan yang terletak di sebelah dapur.

"Cih! Pelit sekali." Gerutu Mello. Dia mengembalikan separuh nasi yang ada di mangkuknya. Mello kembali ke meja makan sambil mendengus kesal dan makan dengan berisik

"Jangan berisik Mello!" Hardik Raito. Entah kenapa segala tindakan Mello membuatnya kesal.

Akhirnya Raito dan Mello melanjutkan makan mereka tanpa bersuara. Mello makan banyak sekali. Raito sampai berpikir kalau perut Mello itu terbuat dari karet. Dia bisa menghabiskan jatah makan 3 orang dewasa sekaligus.

"Kenapa Ryuu-sama belum pulang juga?" Tanya Mello tiba-tiba.

"Dia ada urusan." Jawab Raito singkat.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Mello lagi.

"Saya tidak tahu." Jawab Raito.

"Kamu kan serumah dengan Ryuu-sama! Kenapa tidak tahu!" Seru Mello dengan tidak puas.

Raito menatap Mello dengan kesal. "Kamu sendiri juga serumah dengannya tapi juga tidak tahu kan?" Ujar Raito pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Mello terdiam. Merasa dipojokkan, dia tidak terima. "Tapi kamu satu kampus dengan dia!" Balas Mello. Giliran Raito yang terdiam. Raito benci mengakuinya, tapi bocah blonde itu telah diatas angin sekarang.

"Ehm, masuklah ke kamarmu kalau sudah selesei makan Mello." Ujar Raito mencoba mengubah topic pembicaraan.

"Tapi saya belum selesei." Bantah Mello.

"Sayakan bilang kalau kamu sudah selesei!" Raito menggenggam garpunya erat-erat. 'Mengapa anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan!' Gerutu Raito dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka berdua selesei makan. Raito menyisakan bagian Ryuzaki di dalam kulkas. Nanti Ryuzaki hanya perlu memanaskannya.

"Saya Bantu beres-beres." Pinta Mello.

"Tidak perlu. Kamu masuklah ke kamar kerjakan PR-mu."

"Saya tidak punya PR." Bantah Mello.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Saya tidak mengantuk!" Elak Mello.

"Kenapa kamu selalu membantah ucapan orang tua!" Hardik Raito dengan kesal.

"Saya tidak membantah! Saya hanya mengatakan apa yang saya inginkan!" Seru Mello dengan kesal juga.

Raito menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menatap Mello. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Mello jadi menciut nyalinya. Entah mengapa tatapan matanya terasa begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Sa.. saya mau menunggu Ryu-sama sampai pulang…" Ujar Mello memohon.

Raut wajah Raito melunak. Anak kecil memang selalu jujur dalam berekspresi. Untuk kali ini Raito meng-iya-kan permintaan Mello.

"Tunggulah sesukamu tapi saya yakin dia akan pulang larut malam." tukas Raito. Mello tampak girang. Dia mengambil tumpukan piring dari tangan Raito. "Akan saya bawakan ke dapur." Mello segera melesat ke dapur tanpa sempat Raito cegah.

"Jangan berlari atau saya akan memukulmu kalau piringnya sampai jatuh." Raito hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Anak yang aneh.' Pikir Raito.

***

"Mengapa Ryuu-sama lama sekali?" Tanya Mello sambil membuka cokelat ke-4 nya.

"Sudah saya bilang padamu tadi." Raito mengganti channel TV. Entah kenapa dia jadi ikut-ikutan menunggu kedatangan Ryuzaki. Mello dan Raito sedang menonton TV diruang tamu sekarang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam. Mello menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Raito memperhatikan bocah yang duduk di sebelahnya itu dan menyuruhnya tidur. Tapi Mello tetap saja ngotot untuk menunggu Ryuzaki.

"Apa pentingnya menunggu Ryuzaki pulang?" Tanya Raito tidak sabar.

"Saya hanya ingin menyambut kedatangannya saja." Jawab Mello polos.

"Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang menyambut kedatangannya untukmu." Tawar Raito.

"Tidak mau. Kamu tidak bisa dipercaya."

Raito sudah hampir menjitak kepala Mello kalau saja Mello tidak menjerit tiba-tiba.

"WOAAA mereka bertengkar diatas tempat tidur!!" Seru Mello sambil matanya tertuju kearah televisi.

Raito segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah TV. Dia melihat pria dan wanita dalam pose '68' dalam layar TV itu. mulut Raito menganga. Dia segera saja mengganti channel TV itu.

"Hei, kenapa dig anti?!" Protes Mello.

"Itu bukan tontonan yang pantas untuk anak kecil." Ujar Raito. Dia berencana akan menelpon stasiun swasta yang menayangkan adegan tadi.

'Belum juga jam 9 tapi mereka sudah menayangkan film seperti itu,' batin Raito.

"Apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan? Kenapa laki-laki itu menindih wanita tadi?" Tanya Mello dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu.

Raito terdiam.

"Mereka main kuda-kudaan." Jawabnya beberapa saat kemudian. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

"He?? Laki-laki itu sungguh tidak gentle menyuruh pacarnya menjadi kudanya." Seru Mello yang di ikuti perasaan lega oleh Raito.

"Makanya kelak kamu jangan menjadi seperti dia." Ujar Raito.

"Saya tidak punya pacar." Mello membela dirinya.

"Hei, darimana kamu tahu kata pacar?" Tanya Raito. Sungguh anak sekarang terlalu cepat dewasa, batin Raito.

"Semua teman-teman di sekolah punya pacar. Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk punya pacar." Terang Mello.

"Mengapa kamu tidak tertarik punya pacar?" Tanya Raito lagi. Kini dia merasa Mello sedikit lucu.

"Karena saya ini terlalu keren untuk cewek-cewek itu."

Segera saja Raito menarik ucapannya kalau Mello itu lucu.

***

Ryuzaki berlari-lari kecil menuju apartemen Raito. Hujan turun rintik-rintik. Jalanan hampir sepi. Sudah hampir tengah malam sekarang. Dia pulang terlalu larut.

Ryuzaki mendapati pintu apartemen Raito tidak dikunci jadi dia memasukkan lagi kunci cadangan ke dalam sakunya. Begitu masuk ke dalam, Ryuzaki sayup-sayup mendengar suara televisi dari ruang tengah.

"Ho? Rupanya Raito-kun belum tidur." Gumam Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki segera menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menyapa Raito. Namun dia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat dilihatnya Raito yang tertidur diatas sofa. Salah satu tangannya menyangga kepalanya sedang tangannya yang satu lagi diapit oleh sosok makhluk kecil berambut pirang yang juga tertidur disebelahnya.

Ryuzaki terkesima melihat pemandangan itu. Cukup lama dia hanya berdiri dan memandangi kedua orang itu. Sejurus kemudian senyuman berkembang di wajah Ryuzaki. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Dengan nakal dia memotret kedua orang itu dan memberi foto itu nama, "Happy Family."

**---o0O0o---**


	7. Blonde, Red, and White

**Disclaimer : Takeshi Obata & Ooba Tsugumi**

**A/N : **terima kasih buat review di chapter sebelumnya xD

Setting di chapter ini terjadi sebelum chapter 6 kemarin. Happy reading XD

**Happy Family**

_**~Chapter 7 "Blonde, Red, and White"~**_

_Ini adalah kisah Mello saat baru masuk ke sekolah barunya._

Taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung sekolah dasar swasta. Seorang pemuda berpenampilan nyentrik dan bocah berambut blonde turun dari sana.

"Ini sekolah baru kamu Mello." Ujar Ryuzaki. Mello si bocah blonde memandangi sekolah barunya itu sementara Ryuzaki dengan tidak sabar segera menggandengnya masuk. Sesampainya di dalam Ryuzaki segera menuju ke ruang guru, menitipkan Mello pada wali kelasnya. Sebelumnya tak henti-hentinya Ryuzaki menasehati Mello agar tidak menyusahkan gurunya. Selama ini Mello hanya mendapatkan ilmu lewat home school dan itu membuat Ryuzaki ragu Mello akan bisa berinteraksi dengan baik.

"Jangan khawatirkan saya!" Teriak Mello sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ryuzaki yang sudah menjauh.

"Yang saya khawatirkan itu teman-temanmu nantinya." Gumam Ryuzaki sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya.

*******

"My name is Mihael Keehl, 11 years old and I fucking love chocolate." Mello memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berkacak pinggang di depan kelas. Sukses membuat gurunya tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ke'indahan' kosa kata yang dipilih Mello. 'Bertambah satu lagi murid bengal di kelas ini.' Pikir sang guru malang.

"Umh baiklah, Mihael-kun sekarang boleh duduk, emm… ah, di belakang sana ada bangku yang kosong." Sang guru menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di ujung paling belakang. Mello mengernyitkan alisnya dan menampakkan wajah tidak senang.

"Saya tidak mau duduk di belakang." Protes Mello.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya sang guru pasrah. Dia tahu ini akan makan waktu lama.

"Karena tidak elite." Jawab Mello singkat tanpa memperdulikan gurunya yang hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke papan tulis. Mello menatap sekeliling kelas, meneliti wajah-wajah teman barunya sekaligus mencari tempat yang strategis untuk duduk selama 6 jam 5 hari dalam seminggu. Matanya terpaku pada kursi paling depan di dekat jendela.

"Sensei, saya mau duduk disana." Seru Mello sambil menunjuk kearah tempat duduk yang diinginkannya membuat kedua penghuni tempat itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Mello.

Seorang bocah yang sangat putih memilin-milin rambutnya sambil menatap kosong kearah Mello. Sedang temannya bocah berambut merah menatapnya sekilas dan kemudian segera kembali memainkan PSP yang di sembunyikannya di lorong meja.

"Siapa anak berisik itu?" Tanya bocah berambut merah yang disambut ketidak tahuan oleh temannya. Tampak bahwa sedari tadi kedua anak itu sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"Mihael-kun, tempat itu sudah ada yang menempati." Ujar guru Mello berusaha membujuknya. Namun Mello tetap bersikukuh menginginkan tempat itu. Dia berlari kearah tempat yang diinginkannya dan menggebrak mejanya membuat kedua penghuni sah meja itu terkejut.

"Salah satu dari kalian pergi atau dua-duanya!"

Mello menatap kedua bocah 'putih' dan 'merah' dengan tatapan tajam yang berarti, 'keputusan saya adalah bulat dan kalian harus mematuhinya atau kalian tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi besok.'

Bocah berambut merah mematikan PSP dan melepas google untuk melihat wajah anak aneh di depannya lebih jelas. Sementara si bocah putih menjadi blank untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Di belakang anak blonde itu tampak gurunya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Tanpa diminta pun bocah putih itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. 'Saya tidak mau duduk dengan anak aneh itu.' Pikir si bocah putih dalam hatinya dan diam-diam dia turut berduka cita akan nasib mantan teman sebangkunya. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengemasi barang-barangnya yang segera disambut seringaian kemenangan dari Mello dan kelegaan dari gurunya.

*******

Mello merasa sangat senang akan sekolah barunya ini. Ini pengalaman baru baginya. Dia senang karena bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk yang dia sukai dan terlebih lagi gurunya mengijinkannya memakan cokelat di dalam kelas. Begitu waktu istirahat, Mello segera menyeret teman sebangkunya, memaksanya untuk menemaninya keliling sekolah. Terjadi adegan tarik menarik antar Mello dan si bocah merah yang tidak mau menemani Mello berkeliling dan entah sejak kapan si bocah putih yang tadi terusir ikut membantu si merah.

"Hei that's not fair!" Protes Mello kesal.

"Kamu mau membawa Matto-kun kemana? Dia punya saya!" Seru si putih.

"Hah?" si merah menatap si putih dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Sejak kapan saya jadi punya kamu Near?"

Mello yang kesal menggeram kearah mereka berdua. Dengan kasar dia menarik tangan kedua bocah itu. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua yang temani saya keliling sekolah!"

Dan begitulah awal mula 'persahabatan' si pirang, si merah dan si putih.

**---o0O0o---**


End file.
